


Misunderstanding

by Peach_Thorns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hinata is dumb, M/M, So is Kageyama, basically a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Thorns/pseuds/Peach_Thorns
Summary: Maybe Hinata and Kageyama weren’t the best at communicating back in middle school.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I always interpreted what Kageyama tells Hinata when they first met a lot differently than Hinata does so I figured I’d write about it.

“I love you, Sho.”

“Hmm, I love you more.”

Kageyama fake gasped, “Impossible!”

“Bold words from someone who started liking the other second.”

“How do you know that?”

“‘Cause you hated my guts for like at least half of first year.”

“And how do you know that?”

“You were always so dismissive of me! Since the day we met, you were dismissing me! Remember when you said ‘what have you been doing for the last 3 years?’ Like I was a stranger then and you were already dismissive!”

Kageyama choked on his water.

“Babe, you okay?”

“Is that why you declared me as your rival?!”

“I— uhh... yeah was that stupid?”

“No! It’s just—“ Kageyama was laughing between words struggling to get them out, “that was supposed to be a compliment!”

“What?”

“I had a huge fucking gay panic during that game! I thought that jump was crazy and you were super passionate! I was trying to say like ‘why haven’t I seen you around before you’re really good’! God we were both so fucking stupid!” He laughed.

“Oh my god...” Hinata sighed, “fine you were right, but I still love you more so ha!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
